It Starts Spinning
It Starts Spinning 'is the series premiere of [[The Spinning Pinwheel|''The Spinning Pinwheel]]. ''Famous thief Jeffery Goldenson, nicknamed Wario is caught by the police at last and taken to Pinwheel Federal Penetentiary, where he finds himself stuck with no friends and being watched by the corrupt guards and wardens. Wario will need to team up with the grim John in order to survive. The reception for the episode was (TBA). Synopsis A relatively silent prisoner who goes by the handle Wario is brought into the halls of Pinwheel Federal Penetentiary. He's brought to his cell and meets the grim John Ark, mass murderer. Wario cracks a joke to his silent cellie and it's made clear that John is extremely annoyed. Wario is confused by John's grim attitude and wonders what he did to instigate it. They then learn that it is Rec time, and they are taken to a small room with an old TV and books. Wario meets Web and Bagel, two long-time prisoners. Wario asks them if they know why John is so grumpy. Web and Bagel are pretty un-sure, but guess that his crimes have scarred him. Wario finds a level of pity for the prisoner and goes to approach John, but is too late, and learns that he went to the Cafeteria for lunch. Wario hopes that he can get to John. Wario heads to the cafeteria and tries to get along with John. At first, John is silent and keeps his composure, but then explodes out at Wario. He expresses that from years of killing you learn just how many bad people there are. Wario expresses that he understands and explains why he's there and what he believes in. John develops a level of respect for Wario and Wario feels that he has made progress. He goes to sit with Web and Bagel, as well as their friends, Saint, Collector, and Nozus. However, Web and Bagel seem to be worried about something. Wario asks why they are being so fidgety, and they tell him that they can tell the bully clique(LT, Red, Transparent, Troll, and Phantom) are plotting a riot. They tell him about previous riots, and how long they have lasted and all the chaos they've started. LT sets off a small firecracker which incites riot, and a brawl begins in the cafeteria. Wario is worried about how the progress he's made may all be ruined by the riot. A guard mistakes Wario as one of the bullies and begins to try to attack him. Wario is stuck between a rock and a hard place. Fighting back results in solitary, and giving up results in massive pain. However, before the guard attacks Wario, John tells Wario to "play possum". Wario blocks the attack and is knocked out. Later that day, John comes to visit Wario in Dr. Steen's infirmary. Wario thanks John and asks why he helped, when he saw so many terrible people all attacking. John expresses that he has learned that not all people are bad, and with the riot still continuing, the good guys might need to pair up with each other, if they want to make it out of prison alive. Quotes Web and Bagel *'Wario: Nice to meet you guys. I'm Wario. *'Web': Huh! You're that thief. I'm Cob G. Biv, but the losers 'round here call me Web. *'Bagel': I'm Jim, but you can call me B-Bagel. *'Wario': Do you guys know my cellie? *'Web': John? Yeah, I suppose we're old friends(smiles deviantly). *'Bagel': What Web meant to say, is yes. We do know him. *'Wario': Do you guys know why he's so damn grumpy? *'Web': Legend says that he's in here for being a prolific bounty hunter. He only killed those he believed were evil though. And that ended up being a lot. *'Bagel': Years of killing would probably scar anyone. *'Wario': Damn. I feel bad for the guy. I'll go try to get through to him. *'Web': Ha, this fish thinks he can get through to John. Oh, children! *'Bagel': You never know! *'Web': Bagel, your optimism sickens me. John snaps *'Wario': Hey John. I know what happened to you, and I just want to say that if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm your man. *'Wario': John? Hello?? *'Wario': I'm trying to be nice here! *'John': You want to know why I am who I am? WHY?! Because I am sickened by the miserable crap world we live in. And I'm not looking for friends in this lifeless hole full of vile thieves and liars and killers. That's why! Unlikely Friendship (Wario wakes up to see John) *'Wario': John? Why did you help me? All of those bad people fighting and the corrupt guards. Didn't it just prove your point. *'John': I've never met anyone in a prison of all places who showed me that there may be some hope for this place. Not until today. You've taught me that there may be some happiness in misery. *'Wario': Speaking of misery, how's the riot? *'John': Still going strong. I may need some help from a certain thief and liar(smirks). (Wario smiles as John leaves the infirmary) Trivia *The episode has a number of references to Syndicate. The good guys are brought together by LT (as in the pilot), and John tells Wario to "play possum" in order to live to fight another day as in The Robots. Category:Episodes